1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color filter for color separation purposes and more particularly to a color filter suitable for a solid state color imaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color television camera utilizing one or two solid state imaging devices such as CCD's, BBD's and MOS devices, a mosaic or stripe color filter is employed for color separation purposes. The color filter is either formed on a transparent substrate such as glass and affixed to the picture elements of the imaging device is directly formed on the imaging device.
Heretofore, color filters have been well known in which proteinic resins such as gelatin, casein and glue, or dyeable resins such as polyvinyl alcohol, acrylic, polycarbonate, polyamide, and polyester are dyed. In a conventional color filter, uniform dyeing layers on the transparent substrate or on the imaging devices are dyed in red, green, and blue, or separated dyeing areas are accumulated through intermediate layers of dyeing resistant.
In a color filter for a high resolution imaging device, the dyed color areas are small, and consequently, high dimensional accuracy is required. Generally, through the use of prior art techniques, either a gap results in the boundary area between the respective dyed color areas or else the color areas intermix with each other thus causing blurring. A deterioration in resolution results either way.
To avoid the gap in the boundary area between the color areas, the color areas can be overlapped by a predetermined width. Such an overlapping causes blurring. Another possible solution involves forming light-interception layers on the supporting member so that the boundaries can be positioned thereon. In the case where the dyed color areas are directly formed on an imaging device having an uneven surface, it is difficult to form fine photo-interception areas or mosaic or stripe dyeing areas.
It is an object of this invention, therefore to provide a color filter suitable for a solid state imaging device in which blurring is not generated.